Saved by a Gentleman
by Millen
Summary: Bella didn't believe in myths until she met Jasper.Starts during the civil war first. BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story and I hope you like it. It takes place around the civil war. I hope you like it!**

Bella's point-of-view

I was enjoying reading my book; I just loved poems and riddles. I can't stop reading. It's like life you never knew existed.

"Hey Bells you wanna play with us outside?" My six year old brother William asked.

"No Will, why don't you and Angela pick up a book and read with me." I said without looking from my book.

"It's boring Bells, you no fun." He whined.

I glared at him for his outburst. "Why can't mother teach you how to speck well, you shouldn't say you no fun, smart one, you should say you're not fun." I pointed out.

"Hmm, okay Bella what ever you say." He walked off to the back door.

Angel's point-of-view

I was on the grass picking on it, while looking up at the sky. I notice footsteps walking toward me. I saw my brother Will. We both had chocolate eyes same as our father Charlie. Well we all had those eyes except our mother Renee, she had light brown eyes.

"So did she say yes?" I asked hoping Bella would spend time with us. Will looked down at me and shook his head. I looked down; _of course Bella won't play with us_ I thought.

"Let's play tag." Will said probably trying to make me feel better.

"Sure why not" I smiled while getting off the grass. Just then we saw men in uniforms heading into town. I notice two men heading toward our house, curios we walked toward the house wanting to see what those men want.

"Lets check out what they want." Will whispered. We ran to get there faster before the men reached the porch. We went through the back door. We almost reached the front door when we heard Bella.

"What are you two doing?" She seemed upset, probably because we made too much noise, she probably couldn't focus on her book. When I was about to respond there was a knock on the door. _Wow that took so long_ I thought. We heard our mom Renee answer the door, when she saw the men her face fell.

"Renee Swan?" the tallest man said.

**What do you think? If you want me to update please review-Shirley**


	2. Time

**Okay, this is my second chapter in Saved by a Gentleman, hope you enjoy it!**

_Previously- "Renee Swan" the tallest man said._

Will's pov

"Yes that would be me." Mom said.

"We have news about your husband Charlie; the man took a deep breath before continuing. " I'm sorry, your husband Charlie went missing from the confederacy campus. Mom just nodded.

When the men turned to leave mom closed the door and fell on her knees sobbing. Bella, Angel and I hugged our mother as we sobbed with her.

**5 months later**

**Still Will's pov**

Time passed by. 2 months ago we received a letter that they found dad's body by a river. They buried him and others here were they belong. Angel and I had our birthdays 4 weeks ago that meant we were 7. Mom rarely smiled, Bella read more. Angel and I didn't play as we used to. As I sat on the front porch lost in thoughts I heard mother call my name. I sighed while getting up. _Another boring day_ I thought. I walked to the living room, when I saw a book in her hands. A smile appeared on my face, while mother grinned at me.

"Go get your sisters Will, so I can finish were we left at. I smiled and ran to the back door while Angel was looking up at the white clouds and Bella on a swing reading.

"Guys mom needs you" I couldn't take that smile off my face. Bella and Angel both sighed while they stopped at what they were doing. When we walked inside mom ordered us to sit. Angel and I took a sit, while Bella refused. Angel and Bella had puzzled looks.

"We forgot about this book, you all loved it when I used to read it to you three."Mom smiled. Angel notices the book and smiled too. Bella just huffed.

"Mom I thought it was important, not this fiction, fake book, we would not learn nothing with some myths." said annoyed looking Bella.

"Bella you used to like this boo-"Mom was cut of by Bella.

"That was when I believed in some absurd myths."

"If you don't want to listen to the stories Bells, than don't." I snapped.

"Fine, suit yourselves when you don't know what to do in life." Snapped Bella.

"You can continue mom" said Angel.

"Okay, we were in what section again? I don't remember it was months ago." Said mom looking confused.

"I think on Vampires?" I said.

"Oh, yes we left on vampires." Said mom.

We heard these stories before from mom, but she liked reading them more because the book had more information.

"Okay, lets begin." Said mother, while Bella glared at us while reading her boring book.

**What do you think? Please review!-Shirley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Jasper would come out soon! **

**Bella's pov**

"Okay let's see here about vampires pay attention" said mother. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. I couldn't concentrate so I listen to Renee to start reading.

"_Vampires lived in the beginning of time. There immortal. There stronger, faster than humans. Some have special gifts. Vampires are hard as stone and cold as ice, it's because vampires are already dead. They can't burn in the sun as other myths. When they shine in the sun, it's like thousand of diamonds. _

_They have rulers that make laws so humans would never know they exist. If they show themselves they would be executed as for the humans. There are rumors of vampires that fight in the south for there territories. There is an army that has more territories it is called by there leader's name. It was and still is called Maria's army._

_There some vampires than prefer animal blood. These vampires are known as vegetarians. That doesn't mean they won't slip." _Mom looked up from the book.

"Well, that's it for today." Mom smiled, while Will and Angel whined and begged her to continue.

"Finally, that is the fakest book ever who would write that?" I glared at them.

"I believe vampires and the other mystical tales are real." Said Angel

"You believe in such rubbish, there are no such things as vampires they are myths" I was getting angrier.

I walked toward my room and slapped my door shut. _I can't believe them, they are not learning anything that would educate them, I can't believe men ether women can't have rights as men that ridicules. _I thought angrily.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, falling in deep sleep.

* * *

I felt the sun warming my face. I slowly opened my eyes. I slowly sat up, when there was a knock on the door. Renee popped here head inside.

"Bella we need to buy things like food and some useful supplies for the house. Could you come and help me?" she begged. I sighed then nodded. I got dressed and follow her to the Tavern.

We arrived looking for some supplies like clothes, soap, buckets and other things.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Mrs. Gregory waving at me. Mrs. Gregory was an elderly woman that was in her late sixties. She had gray short hair. I forgot to wave so I waved and smile at her.

"I think that's It? Said mom, while we turned and left. We were walking home when something caught my eyes. I turned and saw someone going into the forest. _Kids _I thought. But for some reason it seem like I was being watched. When we arrived home I went straight to my room and locked myself all day. When I went to the living room since my room doesn't have a candle. (Mom doesn't let us have a candle in our rooms; she thinks we will burn the house without her watching)

"Okay, right were we left at?" Mom began. Annoyed I went outside, it wasn't that dark so I went into the forest for a walk. I took like half an hour walking. I notice it was very dark. I headed back were I came from. Suddenly I heard some branches snapping.

"Who's there?" My voice was low in a whisper. "Who's there?" I said a little louder, but I got no response. I walked toward were I heard the noise. I knew it was stupid, but my curiosity took over. What I saw was unbelievable. I thought I gone crazy. It was this wolfs no man. No it can't be a werewolf. It was ripping apart a doe. I stepped back, but I forgot mom said they have super hearing. It turned around and stared hungrily at me. I looked up no! It's full moon! I couldn't move my legs from the fright. It stood up and growled at me. I finally felt my legs and turned to run not looking behind me. I felt pain on my leg. I lifted my head to see I was being dragged. I grabbed the nearest branch trying to hit it. I felt the creature's teeth off my leg; all I heard was growling and snapping. I saw the most gorgeous person driving the werewolf away. I felt very dizzy; I lost a lot of blood. The man left me up, it seem like he was going to kiss my neck until I felt his teeth sunk in my neck, darkness took over.

**What do you think? I at lest need 5 reviews to continue! Thanks for reading!-Shirley**


	4. Protective

**Well I couldn't take chapter 4 of my head so I will continue without 5 reviews.**

Jasper's pov (You weren't expecting that were you, Before saving Bella)

"Jay my man that was amazing!" said my friend Peter after we won victory in battle with Miguel's army. Some vampires ran away including Miguel.

"You showed those losers!" said Luis my army friend. All the other's cheered with him.

"Yeah, I did but I also have more battle scars, you know vampire venom is permanent." I was frustrated because we can never win a war without getting a scar in returned.

"Jasper, congrats for betting Miguel's army we wouldn't win without you, oh and Maria wants to have a word with you." said Samuel. I thank him and walked toward Maria's tent.

"Hello Jasper, I am very pleased what you did today; we have our territories safe from the enemies." Maria's ruby eyes looked into mine. She had a grim smile on her face.

"You would have your treat soon Jasper be patient, we have to find the most appealing human for you, I know your thirsty Jasper don't worry it won't take long." I nodded. While I left I heard Maria yell at Samuel to find my treat. Emotions were everywhere. Happy, exited. The pain I feel. They know I'm a telepath; there emotions were so strong I needed to relax.

"Peter, if Maria is looking for me, tell her I needed to relax, okay?"

"Sure jazz; see you later."

I nodded in response and ran into the forest using my vampire speed to get away from their emotions. I smelt the most appealing blood I've ever smelled I followed the scent that leads into town. There I saw this girl rolling her eyes as her mother as she spoke about supplies for their home. The girl seemed as the age of 17, she had long brown hair that reached her waist, deep chocolate eyes. She seemed angry at her mother, without me realizing she turned to look in my direction. I didn't want to freight her with my speed so I went deep in to the forest. She seemed nervous when she started following her mother. All the time I was there I held my breath, if I didn't she would of be dead. I didn't want to drink her blood in the middle of the town were we would be seen. No matter how tempting her blood was I couldn't risk myself. I ran far from that town as possible. I wanted to relax so I climbed the nearest tree; I was lost in my thoughts about the battle we had earlier that I didn't know it was dark. I jumped from the branch I was on and gently landed on the ground gracefully. I was about to ran back to camp when I strong emotions almost knocked me to the ground. I winced in pain, _who would have these emotions at night? _I thought. I heard growling and footsteps running to my direction. I smelt her blood it was stronger than before_. She's bleeding!_ I couldn't control myself I ran toward her scent. There she was being dragged by the creature. I heard her cry in pain, without thinking I pushed the creature off her. It growled at me trying to rip me apart. I grabbed it by the throat and threw it to the nearest tree; it whimpered in pain, it wasn't going to give up until it saw how black my eyes were. It ran away without looking back. I heard the girl groan in pain. I lift her up and looked into her brown eyes. I lowered my lips to the crook of her neck and sunk my teeth in her soft neck. I ran back to camp were Peter and his wife Charlotte greeted me. There eyes widen when the saw the girl in my arms.

"What happened?" said Charlotte; not taking her eyes off the girl in my arms.

"I found her nearly being killed by a werewolf."

"What; a werewolf!" they both said at the same time.

"What's going on here?" we turned to see Samuel walking toward us, then stopped when he saw the girl in my arms, his eyes widen.

"What happened?"

Just when I was going to respond Maria came into view with I think all the army. There eyes all landed on the fragile creature in my arms. The girl started moving and screaming from pain.

"Let me take her." said Charlotte; I handed the girl to her before sending her a wave of calm. Maria seemed like she was about to protest then stopped herself. I don't know but I felt protective over this girl.

**What do you think? Please update, I want to see more reviews!**


	5. Awoke

**This is chapter 5 **

***Awoke* **** I do not own twilight**

**Bella's pov (****Almost time to awake)**

Last thing I knew I was rescued by this handsome man, next I knew I was burning! I yelled for help, but it never came. I felt my heart beating lower by the minute; it was torture! After giving up at hoping someone would help me I let myself deal with the torture; _is this hell? _I thought. I realized the fire going away, but my heart was still beating lower. My heart stopped with one last beat. I heard voices asked each other if the transformation was done. _What transformation?_ I thought. I opened my eyes to see this boy looking down at me; he looked 15 or younger. I realized his eyes were red; I jumped away for him standing in a crouching position growling at him. _Wait growling? when did you know how to growl like that Bella?_ I thought to myself. His arms and were covered with scars. My scenes said 'Danger'. The boy followed my gaze to his scars and chuckled; I looked at him confused.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, anyways I'm Samuel." He hold his hand out which I hesitate but shook it.

"Samuel, Maria needs to have a word with you." Said a female voice outside of the tent.

"Alright I'm going; just so you know umm…" he turned to me "Bella" I said. "Oh sorry the girl Bella woke up." He yelled.

Just than the woman came in; she had long blond hair with bright ruby eyes; she seemed to be on her 20's.

Oh, sweetheart did this little pest frighten you?" I shook my head while Samuel chuckled by the entrance of the tent we were in.

"Who were you talking about my transformation?" I asked Samuel.

"Luis was here; we had to watch over for you while we covered for Charlotte over here." He said while pointing at I guess is Charlotte. "She's the one that's responsible for you; Yeah Luis is not here he had to train the others before we have to battle another army."

"Army?" I raised my eyebrow. Charlotte noticed my curiosity and spoke before Samuel could open his mouth.

"We have to defend our territory and to protect it from other Vampires that have their army."

"Am I a Vampire? I thought they don't exist and that there just myths."

"Yes you are a vampire Bella and we don't even want to show ourselves to the world ether."

"I have to go girls." Said Samuel

"Yeah go who's telling you to stay?" said Charlotte.

Samuel just ignored her and smiled at me than gave Charlotte a why-are-you-so-mean-to-be look. I giggled when Charlotte gave him the scariest glare I seen. Samuel didn't seem scared.

"Alright see you Char, Bella." He walked away.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char if you want."

"I noticed Samuel mention your name." I said shyly. "I'm Isabella; but I preferred Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella; what's your whole name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I replied. "What about you?" I seem curios about Charlotte; I didn't seem afraid of her.

"I don't remember my life as a human, I know it been a few years since I've been a vampire but it's a blur.

"Oh, umm is it true that vampires can sparkly in the sun and not you know burn?" I asked a little worry if I had offended her.

"Yes we can sparkly in the sun and no we can not burn." She seemed amused at my questions. I felt thirsty my throat burned. Charlotte's eyes widen when she saw my eyes.

"Oh my, that never happens."

"What is it Charlotte what's wrong?" I started to panic.

"Your eyes are dark purple not black; your eyes should be black when you feel thirsty!"

"What!"

**What do you think? I hope you update and thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Thirst

**Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't be happier! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_Previously- "Your eyes are dark purple not black; your eyes should be black when you feel thirsty!"_

"_What!"_

**Bella pov**

"Your eyes are dark purple." She repeated not taking her eyes off mine. "Let's go see Maria." Charlotte gave me a weak smile when I nodded.

"Any questions?" said Charlotte while we got out of the tent; we were surrounded by more tents and trees. I was amazed at how many tents there were. Charlotte seemed to be waiting for my response so I spoke.

"Who's Maria?"

"Maria is our leader"

My eyes widen when I heard that; you mean Maria the vampire who is part of The Vampires War?"

Charlotte nodded very amused of how I knew Maria. "How did you heard of Maria?"

"My mother read a book about her; I couldn't concentrate on my book so I listen to the story."

"How did your mother get the book?"

"I don't know." I shrugged "Oh, do you know who turned me into this vampire?"

"Oh, that's Jasper the major Maria's best."

When I heard his name my stomach seemed to curl. "Major?"

"Second in command." She replied "Bella we should start walking to Maria's tent; over here."

I looked straight ahead avoiding stares by other vampires. Charlotte led me to a bigger tent. I followed her inside to see a pretty Mexican girl with Samuel and two other men talking. They turned to look at our direction when a one of the men stared at Charlotte with a confused look.

"Charlotte sweetie; what are you doing here?"

"Peter I came to speak to Maria about Bella."

"Bella?" he turned to me. All eyes were on me but I only stared at Maria. She seemed amused at me when she noticed my eyes.

"What happened to you?" Said Maria not taking her eyes off mine.

"I don't know ma'am." I replied.

"I think something happened to her while the transformation." Said I guess was Jasper; I liked his accent it made my body melt. I looked at him; his eyes held no emotions. He had honey blond hair, his muscles seemed

"You're probably right Jasper." Said Maria.

Samuel and Peter seemed amused at my eyes. Peter's smile grew wider.

"I can't believe your eyes their awesome!" he said excited.

I gave him a weak smile which he chuckled.

"Well we need to train you because we have a battle with Miguel's army again."

"Again?" Said Charlotte

"Yes again; Charlotte take Bella with you and tell Luis to add her in his group of newborns to train her."

"Yes Maria." Said Charlotte. Charlotte signaled me to follow her. We made it out when Maria called us. We turned to see her staring at me as she spoke.

"Never mind we don't have enough time; Miguel and his army would arrive in less than a week; so Jasper would train her." While she said that Jasper's eyes widen with confusion, while Peter and Samuel were trying to hold their laughter. Jasper gave them a glare but that made it worser they threw themselves at the floor rolling with laughter.

"Bella why don't you go to the human slaughter house to get your meal Charlotte can take you; later on meet with Jasper outside of my tent Charlotte would tell you when it's time; you can now."

I nodded and took one last glance at Jasper but looked away when I saw his glare.

**What do you think please review!-Shirley**


	7. Human blood?

**Sorry for not updating for a while I was busy with my other story.**

Jasper's pov

"Miguel's army would attack in less than a week that means we have to train the newborns harder." Said Maria.

I felt confusion, curios and thirst. I turned around to see Charlotte and the girl I saved.

Charlotte explained about the girl's eyes while the girl stared at me I ignored her and set my eyes on Maria for her reaction. That girl Bella which she told Maria that was her name seemed throwing a lot of emotions. Ouch she threw strong emotions. Curios, and lust; wait lust? I wanted to run away those emotions were strong for a young vampire like her, _oh yeah she is a newborn how could I forget_ I mocked in my mine. The last thing surprised me; that I should train her? Is Maria crazy or what? I don't want to train her! I grew angrier when Samuel and Peter were on the floor laughing like idiots; I glared at them but they didn't seemed scared at all, I felt a little fear coming from Bella._ You better get used to me darling' _I thought; wait did I just called her darling? What is wrong with me? Maria sends Bella to the slaughter house for her dinner, which was okay with me because I had enough with her emotions.

Bella's pov

I followed Charlotte to another old tavern it was probably abandoned. I was feeling a burn in the back of my throat.

"Charlotte what kind of food do we eat instead of blood?"

"Just blood, you can't eat human food because you can't digest it." She replied.

Wait did I heard Maria say human slaughter house! I have to drink someone's blood; I can't believe I was distracted with lusting over Jasper that I didn't listen! Charlotte led me to the tavern; what I saw was a nightmare. The place was filled with vampires and alive humans. I was disgusted when I saw corpses. Vampires were messing around with the alive humans. The poor people were tied on chains and worst of all there were children mostly girls. Why girls? I stared at the girls and women shaking with fear backed away in my right.

"Charlotte, why are the children mostly girls?" I asked.

"Because they have the sweetest blood and we can't resist not only girls Bella even boys." She replied.

I looked at the left corner and say a lot of boys and men. So the males and females are separated? This is wrong! My anger rose when I saw the look in their eyes; full with fear.

"Hey you." I glanced at the direction of that voice. There stood a man grabbing a woman by the hair while she holds on tightly on her child.

"The man roughly took the child away from her and slapped her across the face, leaving a mark. That's it! I stepped forward walking toward the vampire and the sobbing women. Rage filled my eyes; I ignored Charlotte's protest and stopped when I was by the sobbing women.

"Give her the baby boy your holding." I spat.

"Yeah right, why don't you make me." He sneered.

The child was crying and shivering by making contact with the vampire's cold skin. All eyes were on us curios at what was happening. Without thinking my fist made contact with his jaw. I grabbed the child out of his hands and rocking him softly. The male vampire growled at me and was ready to leap on me when Charlotte stood between us while glaring at him.

"Dan that's enough!" Charlotte growled at him.

"I was following orders get the children that don't tempt us, train them and turn them into vampires; I wasn't going to eat the kid he seems useful." He replied.

I hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Why?

**Chapter 8!**

Bella's pov

"I don't care Dan!"

"What's going on?" said Maria while walking in with Samuel, Peter and Jasper.

Why Jasper! I didn't want him to glare at me again.

"This girl is breaking the rules; I was just following orders." said the vampire I wanted to kill right now.

I turned to see that the mother was dead. Wait dead? He just slapped her and she was just crying seconds ago.

"What happened to her?" I asked not taking my eyes of the lifeless woman on the floor.

"Dan's power." Said Maria

I glared at the vampire that did this I was beyond angry; why did he killed this poor woman and taken her child away from her?

Jasper winced and my anger lowered. I looked at him confused; when he saw me staring at him; he glared at me.

"Why do you torture humans I know that you have to drink blood but why don't you take some blood not all of it like selfish creatures it's disgusting." I spat angrily still rocking the child in my arms.

Everyone watched me as if I grew two heads their mouths wide open. I glared at them for the silence.

"You might have an idea." Said Maria.

"What!"


	9. New diet

**Sorry I hadn't updated sooner I was busy with my other story.**

Jasper's pov

"What!" said Bella.

All of us stared at Maria as if she was crazy. I noticed Bella carrying a child in her arms as a loving mother. Charlotte stared at the woman on the floor while Peter stood beside her. Bella glared at Dan probably of what he did to the child's mother. All the humans were feeling the same emotions fear, pity and anger coming from most of them.

"You all heard me it would be better if we keep the humans alive." Said Maria.

Maria left with Samuel without another word others followed while I glared at Bella; thanks to her I'm feeling strong emotions; being an empath sucks when you have to feel all those emotions. I turned and walked away from that girl I felt angry at.

"Charlotte take Bella to Luis right now; I don't think Jasper wants to train her right now."Said Peter.

"It's okay Pete I am willing to train her starting with her emotions." I mumbled.

I signaled Bella to follow me; which she obeyed giving the child to Charlotte telling her not to drain him. I didn't look back walking into the forest. I found a spot to train so I stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm Major Jasper Whitlock which means you should respect me; first rule no questions off topic, second rule respect the commanders including Maria; any questions?"

"Umm, just one; how can you be a commander?"

"You have to work harder, why?" I said surprised of her question.

"Oh, nothing." She said quietly.

"Tell me Isabella."

She flinched at the sound of my voice but spoke.

"I was thinking that I would want to be one."

"Oh." That was all I said.

Bella's pov

What could I tell him? Oh I was trying to impress you oh yeah right I mocked myself; Jasper seemed like he's never impressed.

Training was amazing mostly because Jasper was teaching me. Defending was the first lesson. Learning about crouching and ducking for an hour.

**What do you think?**


	10. Plan?

Jasper's pov

The girl Bella was sending a wave of excitement, I can tell she's enjoying how to fight or that I'm teaching her. Peter, Samuel and I were surrounding Maria, listing to her plans.

"Miguel is starting to bother me," hissed Maria "won't he try to get it in his thick skull; he will never defeat us."

"I agree Maria, why don't we invade their territories and kill them all?" Samuel suggested.

"Maybe it's because we might lose men and women." Peter snapped.

I knew Peter didn't want to lose Charlotte, just so we can try to take one of our enemies' territories. Maria was lost in thought, her bright ruby eyes glared at the trees while her hand was yanking on her raven hair.

She snapped out of her thoughts than gave us a frown. Reading her emotions I felt confuse, concern and a little bit of fear? I raised my eyebrows at her, what could she be afraid of?

She shook her head not wanting me to say a word about it. I gave her a tiny nod, then watched as Peter and Samuel argue about their plans.

Annoyed, I left them with out saying anything. I heard giggles and cooning, curios I followed the giggles. In the clearing I saw Charlotte, Bella and the baby that was saved my Bella. They were giggling and cuddling him. I felt a spike of jealousy coming of me. It's just a baby Jasper.

I walked toward them, they hadn't notice me. I saw a view of the child; his emotions were 'love'. My expression softens. His blond honey hair was as bright as the sun itself. His emerald eyes stared at me with curios and fear mixed together.

"Oh, Jasper, you're here." Charlotte said, confusion writing on her face.

"Well Char, do you want me to leave?"

"No, no it's just that… shouldn't you be with Maria?"

I felt Bella's jealousy raising; I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there a problem darin'?"

I than felt lust. Great.


	11. Fight

Bella's point-of-view

I looked down at the baby rather than Jasper's gaze. Ever since yesterday, I had to train extra hard. Right now I was leaning on a tree's trunk with the baby, who's mother died by Dan.

"So, what's going to happen to the baby?" I asked Charlotte, while looking down at the baby in my arms. Charlotte looked like she was deep in thought. "I don't know… maybe Maria-"

"What is wrong with you, Charlotte, he's human, we don't feel for them." Jasper growled. I glared at him. I'm sure his eyes soften when he saw the baby's innocent face. "What, you think all humans are filth?" I spat "you were human before, smart ass."

Charlotte looked surprised, while Jasper looked shocked, like he'd been slapped across the face. "You think… we should treat the humans with respect?"

"Yes,"

"…" I knew I won this argument. "Look at him." I demanded. Jasper looked at the child. "Does he look disgusting, because last time I checked you soften your expression, right?" Jasper looked shocked, again.

_You're not the only one who can tell emotions_. I thought.

Charlotte, looked at both of us, opening her mouth every second, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." I snapped my head to Jasper's direction. "Huh?" I was confused. The baby in my arms stirred, I roved my confused gaze away from Jasper and looked down at the baby. How come he didn't cry, while I had an argument with Jasper?

"Do you know his name?" I asked Charlotte, still surprised that Jasper apologized for his behavior.

"No… the humans don't really get rights here." She replied.

"Who ever made up those stupid rules?" I spat.

"Maria and some of the others." Jasper answered.

"Well, how do they know their names?" I didn't remove my eyes from the handsome baby. "They don't." Jasper sigh. "They get kidnaped... well used to get kidnaped when they were children. So it's like a farm; instead of hunting down human... we go to the human slaughter house and you know, that's our lunch."

I didn't realized that my mouth was open. "That's disgusting." I wanted to throw up... somewhere. The baby looked up at me, giving me a confused look. My disgusted face turned into a smile. I didn't want this baby see me like this. "Hello handsome, want to go somewhere else?" I knew he couldn't understand me, but it's worth a try.

"We should name him." Charlotte grinned, ignoring the Empath's glare.

"Hmm... What about Jonathan? or hmm... I'll think of a name." I looked at the baby for a second, before I was lost in thought.

"I'm here to train you, not to stand here like a idiot." Jasper looked impatient.

Charlotte gave him a glare, "Jasper!"

"It's alright Char..." I gave her a small smile, "could you take the baby... without eating him." While I said this, I realized that the child's scent was odd. I didn't feel like eating him. For some reason, I thought babies' smelled delicious.

I gave the blonde Vampire a smirk. he looked confused, than glared. "Aren't you going to help me train or are you going to stand like an idiot and glare?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Next thing I knew, we were standing on a meadow. Maria was ahead with Jasper on her left side and Samuel on her right. Her eyes were straight ahead, as to sense our enemies.

I felt like someone's hand on my shoulder. Turning I came to face a concerned Charlotte. "Are you alright Bella?" Her voice was kind.

"Yes," I gave her a weak smile. "but who would keep watch on the humans?" I couldn't help but worry about the baby and the others, who were back at camp.

"I will," She replied. "would you want to protect them with me or stay here and fight?"

"Here." Was my answer.

Charlotte nodded in understandment. "Okay take care."

She turned to walk back to the direction where we came from before I called her name. She turned completely confused; some other newborns gave both of us curios looks even Maria, Peter, Samuel and Jasper.

"Take care of _him_." Not wanting the others to know who I was referring to, but probably Jasper knew, he is an empath.

"I'll sure will." She gave me a small wave before she ran in vampire speed towards camp. I ignored the stares I was getting.

"What was that about?" Came a male's voice. I looked into the eyes of a half-confused, half-amused Peter.

"Oh, nothing, just girl stuff." I lied, not wanting to explain, while the rest of the army would hear. vampire hearing.

It looked like he knew I didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it.

Then I smelt it. A different scent. Maria's army smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, don't know why? But this scent was really strong, like I wanted to destroy it to get rid of it! So appealing, like I should... ugh... must attack!

"Miguel," Maria hissed. "this would be our last fight."

I saw blurry until I saw them. A man with raven-black hair and very dark crimson eyes stood ahead of the others, who might be his army!

I scan through my side and was surprised that that we had like 26! I looked at Miguel's army and almost groan out loud. There's like 40!

How did he raise this many, I thought newborns were a handful to train, I'll never know.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was fighting against a blond-haired girl that looked 16. She threw herself at me, her sharp nails slashing at me. Her eyes were bright red, half-crazed, half-frighten. Her movements were quick, catching me out guard. She didn't stop her 'dance' all I saw was a flash, from her torn light violet dress.

Next thing I knew a hand grabbed me by the waist, moving me out of the way. I growled, ready to take on that person than was shocked to see Jasper. He removed his hand and threw himself at the girl.

I looked around to see the three vampires that Jasper was fighting with, being thrown at the fire Samuel built by Peter and another who's name I didn't know.

I thought back to the rules.

First rule: Kill as many as you can and not be killed.

Second: Throw the body parts in the fire.

A growling caused me to turn away from the burning bodies to Jasper and the newborn. Jasper grabbed the girl by the dress, roughly slamming her to the ground, while ripping her arm off.

The young vampire howl with pain as she lost her other arm. I was watching the girl being ripped apart that I didn't sense another vampire from behind me, before I was thrown to the ground, hard.

Miguel stood in-front of me in a crouching position. I stood growling, waiting for him to make the first move. "Stupid girl," He sneered. "you think you can take me? I've been a vampire longer than you, so you think you can defeat me?" He laugh.

I tackled him, catching him off guard. He stood as fast as he came down, he didn't have humor in his eyes.

I smirked, glad I took that stupid smile off his face. This infuriated him more. "You bit-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I managed to get on his back, trying to tear off flesh.

He some how pushed me off. "Stop talking and fight!" I snarled.

"Very well," he spat.

We began to form a circle. My eyes were on him, not paying attention to anything else. We were waiting for one of us to make a move.

Just than I saw shoved off the way, making me lose my balance. I snapped my head up to see Maria and two other girls who names I didn't know.

Maria was facing Miguel. "What are you doing!" I yelled at her. "this _is_ my fight."

"_Was_ your fight." She didn't bother looking at me.

I growled at her in anger. It was unfair, I thought we each take down are own target! This is not a competition.

"Are you alright?" The voice seemed familiar.

Jasper.

"I'm was fine, until each of you took my targets away from me, like I'm a damn little kid."

"Miguel!" I heard Maria yell in anger. "Run away than!"

I ignored Jasper's stare and saw Miguel running with 8 others.

**I need a name for the baby, so pick some names! I need a first and middle. For his last name it might be Swan or maybe Whitlock? Oh, and in my profile on my poll, pick which story you want me to finish first. ~ Shirbells Style **


End file.
